


Of love and secrets

by Duchessa712



Category: Stravaganza - Mary Hoffman
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: Silvia sono occhi viola sotto una maschera di pizzo. È bella, è potente ed è pericolosa.Rodolfo è geniale, è stimato, è l'eccezione che conferma la regola.





	Of love and secrets

Silvia sono occhi viola sotto una maschera di pizzo. È bella, è potente ed è pericolosa. È disposta a tutto pur di difendere la sua città, ma non a rinunciare all'amore. Rodolfo è geniale, è stimato, è l'eccezione che conferma la regola. È l'unico che può vedere oltre la maschera, letteralmente e metaforicamente. L'ha vista tentennare quando avrebbe dovuto essere certa e priva di dubbi. L'ha vista piangere quando avrebbe dovuto sorridere. L'ha vista ridere quando avrebbe dovuto essere impassibile. Le è rimasto accanto per vent'anni quando avrebbe potuto decidere di non poterne più di tutta quella segretezza. Invece, è sempre stato lì: dopo un incontro con i suoi nemici, un'ambasciata da Remora o da Giglia, una giornata particolarmente dura, è sempre rimasto al suo fianco. E lo è anche adesso che ha scoperto il suo ennesimo segreto, la figlia che è il frutto del loro amore e che sta per diventare un'altra pedina nel gioco politico di sua madre. È al suo fianco quando gli chiede l'ennesimo sacrificio: mantenere il loro amore segreto ancora un po', vivere separati e nascosti. Lui accetta, perché la ama e perché è quello che ci si aspetta da lui. Accetta, ma Silvia lo vede comunque il dolore nei suoi occhi ed è anche per questo che va a Bellezza più volte che può. Ci pensa giorno e notte, mentre Arianna riceve proposte di matrimonio da Gaetano e Niccolò e non è sorpresa quando sua figlia le respinge una dopo l'altra. La ragazza ha ragione: chi è lei per farle la predica quando è stata la prima a sposarsi per amore? Ed è allora che finalmente parla con Rodolfo: un matrimonio pubblico che la presenterà come sua seconda moglie. È tutto quello che può concedere, è più di quanto lui sperasse. Ma le vede lo stesso, le ombre nei suoi occhi, e sa che non sono causati solo dai de' Chimici e dagli Stravaganti che compaiono uno dopo l'altro. Per questo decide di uscire allo scoperto: si rivela ed esprime la volontà che Arianna continui a governare. Lei, per Bellezza e la sua indipendenza, ha già sacrificato troppo. Finalmente cade anche l'ultima maschera e, quella sera, Rodolfo la stringe un po' più forte.


End file.
